


【VD】电话play

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: “？”听筒里的声音经过线路的转译有那么几分失真，“嘿，这可不像你会做的事——”“只是刚好路边有个电话亭。”“怎么，你这是照着Nero有样学样吗？”听筒那边沉默了一小会儿，这很奇怪，Dante隔着电话线居然能猜到对面的魔力波动。“这么说，你把自己摆在和那个姑娘一样的位置上了？而且你认为Nero会对他的女朋友说这种话吗。”“什么——”“我现在只想切个传送回来操你，Dante。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【VD】电话play

**Author's Note:**

> 老规矩，雷文警告

“Devil may cry？”  
银发红衣的恶魔猎人在桌后翘着脚，手里一本超级英雄漫画书——那些丰乳肥臀的杂志被他的同居人兼兄长明令禁止了，声音慵懒而随意。  
电话里静悄悄的，听上去很像是某种恶作剧，或者或许是单纯的误拨。  
“Hello？”  
他又冲着话筒问了一句，对面依然一声不吭，但这时，已经晋升传奇的恶魔猎人十分敏锐地发现了对面的不同寻常。  
“oh。”他把那本彩色漫画书脊朝上趴在桌上，手指伸进蓬松的发间挠了挠头皮。“Vergil。”  
他语气笃定，然后不出所料地听见听筒里传来低沉的笑声。  
“你变迟钝了，Dante。”  
“嗯哼。”Dante不置可否地应了一声：“做完了？”  
“…还差一点。”  
“？”听筒里的声音经过线路的转译有那么几分失真，“嘿，这可不像你会做的事——”  
“只是刚好路边有个电话亭。”  
“怎么，你这是照着Nero有样学样吗？”  
听筒那边沉默了一小会儿，这很奇怪，Dante隔着电话线居然能猜到对面的魔力波动。  
“这么说，你把自己摆在和那个姑娘一样的位置上了？而且你认为Nero会对他的女朋友说这种话吗。”  
“什么——”  
“我现在只想切个传送回来操你，Dante。”  
听筒里Vergil的声音听上去十分不友好，甚至可以说有点咬牙切齿的味道。这很奇怪。虽然Vergil对于委托人通常不会有什么好脸色，但是他有强迫症，委托内容绝对会以吹毛求疵的完美程度解决掉，那么当下在委托还没全部完成的时间节点下的这通电话就很有些问题了。  
“Vergil。”Dante在电话这头深吸了一口气，然后他一本正经地问：“你老实告诉我，你是不是砍了奇怪的恶魔还被奇怪的汁液或者毒气喷到了。”  
“我不记得了。”Vergil干巴巴地回答。他当然不会自觉承认目前面临的困境，即便隔着电话线，即便他现在某个器官随时都可能炸掉。  
当然，炸掉是不会真的炸掉。况且听筒那边他的弟弟听上去还一副事不关己的模样。  
“嗯哼。”Vergil觉得他能在脑子里清晰地勾勒出Dante双脚翘在桌上用肩膀夹着电话的懒散样儿，“如果你忍不了的话，哥哥，你大可以真的划一刀回来，你擅长这个。”  
他说得在理，Vergil当然擅长这个。但是我们刚才也说过了，委托还剩下一点儿，而这个一点儿的恶魔杂碎们还出现了往电话亭聚拢的趋势。而另一方面，如果前任魔王带着即将炸掉的某个器官回去见他的弟弟，那么起码一直到明天中午他们都不可能再做旁的事。委托金会被闹得颗粒无收不说，事务所的声誉也会受到影响。而最为关键的一点，这实在太不符合前任魔王的尊严与美学了。  
于是Vergil站在电话亭里，收不住的杀气潮水一般从这个圆心扩散开，行成了一个短暂的真空地带。  
“Dante。”他沉着声对着话筒发号施令：“做给我听，现在。”  
“……哈？！”嗯，对。现在他的弟弟该是把腿放了下来，手肘支着桌沿，说不定还随时做好了挂电话的准备。  
当然了当然了，Dante不会挂Vergil的电话，从来不会。Vergil嘴角又勾起了一丁点儿，他略微吸了一口气，嘴巴凑近话筒，用他平常撞在他弟弟体内时的腔调，更加刻意地压低声线，并且把吐息喷进话筒里。  
“Dante。”他说。  
“——！”听筒里传来明显有些手忙脚乱的波动，还有像是磕在桌面上的噪音，Dante的声音听起来比刚才要远了一些。“我说你啊——！”  
Dante刚才差点没把话筒扔出去，他的兄长通常只会在他射完后软塌塌靠在他怀里时才会用这种腔调在他耳畔念他的名字，当半魔人在高潮的顶端时很难对这件事又太过清晰的反应，但是现在这就显得十分具有杀伤力，他觉得自己从耳后到肩膀都酥了大半——当然，当然，这事可不能给他的兄长知道。  
Vergil当然不管Dante此刻是什么心情，他的声音继续从听筒里传出，带着半是强制的命令式。老天，他在床上全是这个调调，该死的是Dante还就吃这套！  
“Dante，”他继续把声音压低，“你最喜欢我碰你的什么地方。”  
“唔……我没——”  
“嗯？”  
“啊——混蛋！”Dante忍不住在脑子里回放那些旖旎的画面，Vergil总是用指腹的硬茧碾压他乳周的颗粒，然后用力拉扯他的乳头——有时候会用上牙齿，Dante通常更喜欢后面那个。  
他觉得他大概是勃起了，比起这个，光是想象就让他的乳头胀大了足足一圈，凸起的部分蹭着上衣布料又痛又痒，于是他难耐地撩起下摆，模仿着兄长常用的方式捏住乳头，下意识地发出黏糊的轻哼。  
“——Dante？”  
听筒里突兀的声音惊得他差点跳起来，然后他发现Vergil的声音变得更具颗粒感，听上去像是嗓子眼发紧的干涩。他立刻明白了他的兄长或许和他处于某种其妙的一致之中。  
“……嗯～是、胸口……喜欢你、咬……乳头……”  
他整个趴在桌面上，话筒搁在隔壁，刚好能蹭到耳廓的边缘。  
“…good boy。”他的兄长给予了他肯定的应答：“用手指操你自己…现在。”  
“……唔…我、不要……”他带着浓烈的鼻浊音，手指却不听使唤地擅自伸向后方，但是…不要…那些不太明亮的碎片扎进他的脑子里，像是泡在太过久远的孤独与黑暗里，满是腐坏的气味。  
“Ver…上次、买的…深蓝色的、有龙鳞那…个……”  
他尝试把支离破碎的思绪组织起来，然而他的兄长在电话的那一头毫不犹豫地驳回了他的提议。  
“……不行。”  
“求、你……我自己、不行……它和你、很像…”  
Dante的声音透过电话线也依然黏腻，那副想象中的光景就好似亲眼所见那般清晰地投射在Vergil的大脑皮层——他的弟弟脸颊蹭在桌面上，汗湿的碎发贴着他的额头与下颌，唾液在桌上泅出小小的圆，所以他才会发出这样含混又色情的声音。Vergil手上更用力了些，硬质的茧触感有些奇怪，那不像是Dante的口腔，湿热、柔软，灵活的舌尖讨好地滚过柱身，顺着龟头的轮廓舔进铃口——  
那个蓝色的玩具，他大约是回想了起来。用虚构的恶龙作为主题，怪异、狰狞、别样的时候情色意味，还有、Dante说那和Vergil的魔人姿态有几分神似。他低喘进话筒中，于是听筒的那边也传来Dante变得不太一样的呻吟——啊，他放进去了。Vergil能明显地察觉到某种不满，或许是因为控制器没在他手里，但是隔着电话线想象Dante的高潮模样也同样给了他不太寻常的刺激，于是他射了出来，假装射满在Dante的小腹里。尽管这并不能让他真的满足，但是对于扔掉电话斩杀外面的恶魔而言已经绰绰有余。他打算速战速决然后直接切开传送门实实在在地操进Dante灼热的体内，或许连着那根还在震动的龙屌一起。  
“……Vergil…不、行……我去不了、没有你、不行……”  
听筒里Dante的声音混杂着浓烈的鼻腔和颤音，Vergil眼眸骤然转深，他吸了口气，对着电话的那头带点安抚意味地说：“再给我十分钟。”  
孤零零的电话亭就此炸开，那些疯狂聚拢而来的恶魔终将见到真正的地狱。


End file.
